Where The Hell Am I?
by MoonlightStars01
Summary: A young girl stumbles upon a fallen universe.


I sighed, another summer covering up everything I had ever had with the guy that drove a stake through my heart. I heard someone scream my name, and I recognized it to be to my best friend, Michelle Addison Torres. Mitchie for short. "Caitlyn!" I turned to her and she ran to me, engulfing me in a tight embrace. "How are you?" I smiled. "I'm good, been producing a lot lately, you?" She smiled "Singing a lot I love it, it's my passion." I smiled too. "I know Mitch, I'm glad you found your passion." She smiled, and looked at a her phone, it said she had a new text. "Shane is here!" I smiled fakely of course, "Awesome." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Shane. "Hey Mitchie!" He beamed excitedly. "I missed you so much babe." As he crashed his lips onto hers. I stood there awkwardly. Before I had decided I had seen enough. "Um Mitch, I'll see you later." She smiled as she pulled away from the intense kiss. "Okay Cait."

I walked away from the happy couple, here at camp rock, we had a weird family bond, Mitchie and Shane were like all the campers, (including myself) parents or something. It was weird. I shook it off and walked around hoping to erase my mind from thoughts like those. I ended up, just retreating to my cabin, none of the campers that were like all my friends, were here this year, and that made me sad. I sat down on my bed, wrapping myself around the teal, soft blankets I had, it reminded me of home, I close my eyes, thinking about my mom and I's long walks on our loving beach. I couldn't control the tears from pouring down my face, and I couldn't help that think this summer wasn't going to be amazing like all the past ones.

I wiped the tears away, and looked in the mirror, also reminding me of my mom, she loved to do my makeup and say "Your beautiful Cait, I need you to know that." I never believed her, I still didn't. I sighed and got off from my homy bed, I rested my hand on the door handle, and pushed it out. I walked out, noticing we had very few campers this year. I walked out to the beach area, and looked up at the beautiful blue sky, I quietly whispered to the sky. "I'm not that far away mom." I smiled and turned back, to see Mitchie and Shane kissing. Again. "Hey Cait!" Mitchie called to me, I slowly walked over to her. "Hey Mitch." She frowned, worry evident on her face. "Are you okay?" I sighed, softly, and wanted to tell her "No." But I couldn't. "Yeah I'm fine." She smiled again, and grabbed my wrist pulling me and Shane to the direction of the cafeteria. "Good, let's get some lunch." I helplessly trudged along with my bestfreind, and the guy who broke my heart.

Once, we entered the cafeteria, I looked around, it looked happier and much more welcoming last year. It looked much how I felt. Broken. We got our food and sat down at a table, Tess wasn't even here to make fun of me, neither her little wannabes. But Shane was, and I knew as soon as he could he would. I looked at Mitchie, she looked so happy, much how I wished I could be. I looked at Shane, and he was glaring at me, I sighed as I tried my best to ignore it, but I couldn't he was burning me with his stern cold eyes. "So Cait, how have you been?" I snapped back to reality and looked at Mitchie. "Um good I guess." She looked intently at me, "Are you sure your okay Caity?" I smiled, fakely again. "Yeah. How are you?" She sighed, "My dad is getting a new job and my mom is still doing her job." I sighed and mumbled quietly. "At least you have a dad." Shane and Mitchie's eyes jerked to me. "What was that?" Mitchie asked me. I looked down. "Nothing."

I sighed as I slowly looked up. "Cait that was a rhetorical question, I heard you." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. She looked at me. "What happened to your dad?" I cringed, as the memories poured into my head again, they were invading me. "Cait." I jerked, back to reality again and looked at her. I slowly forced them out. "My dad, killed my older sister and attempted to kill me." I heard Mitchie gasp, Shane just looked at me sternly. "I'm so sorry I asked Caity." I cracked a small smile. "It's okay Mitch." She contemplated, asking me something, I already knew what it was. "H-How?" I choked out a sob. "Um he got a knife and stabbed her repeatedly." The tears were flooding my vision. "Oh Cait!" Mitchie, rushed to me, hugging me tightly. I looked at her. "H-How did you get away?" I sighed, remembering the day. "Um, I didn't exactly." I lifted up my shirt a little to reveal a deep cut. Mitchie gasped again and Shane did too. "Cait!" I sighed and ran from her tight grasp over me, I ran, I didn't care where. I ended up at the beach again. My dad was a crazy psychotic murder, my mom was the sweetest woman I knew, how could these two of collided their very separate lives?

I pulled out my iphone and opened a new message.

Phone Convo.

Cait! Where did you go? It was Mitchie. I sighed as I replied back.

At the beach.

I heard loud footsteps approaching. I looked up to see Mitchie and Shane. The sun was fading, and light was turning to dark. I looked at them, all it took was one glance to spin me around. I couldn't control it, the spinning ceased but so did my consciousness.

I opened my eyes, near my face was someone's feet. I moved, and slowly stood up, unsure of what happened, and more importantly where I was? I looked at the person, their eyes met mine. Dark brown eyes, they had a lust to them. All I knew was that I had never seen this man in my entire life. His lips formed into a cruel smile. "Hello, I am Joseph Jonas, but you can call me Joe." I was so confused. "Um hi why am I here?" I swear I saw his eyes flash a deep red. "Oh you'll see soon." With that he walked off, leaving me in this strange place. Where was Mitchie and Shane? I walked around, I realized I wasn't at camp rock anymore, I was in some forest area, I think. I continued walking, it was good that I had my black leather jacket, it was windy, and almost eerie. The wind rustled the brown and red leaves around. Wait its summer, why are the trees shedding? The sky was a deep shade of purple and the darkest blue. I had never seen a sky like this. I walked on, determined to figure out where the hell I was. I noticed a crowd of girls, pale as snow they were and beautiful.

They hadn't noticed me, until they felt me staring at them. They turned away from their little group, and to me. They slowly approached me, their eyes filled with lust. I turned to run but I couldn't. The head girl, probably came up to me, her long black silky hair flowing in the breeze. "Why hello there." I tried to back away, I felt like I was their prey and they were all the predators. "H-Hi." She smiled maliciously. "Who are you, only vampires and demons reside here." I shook in fear. "Um C-Caitlyn." She smiled, jokingly. "Are you sure?" She turned away from her little group and pulled me over to a vacant area. "Look, I don't usually help humans who turn up here, but I am you, if you find a blood rose give it to a demon or another vamp like myself, and they'll let you be on your way." I smiled, gratefully. "Thanks." She smiled and let me leave.

I walked again, down a path that looked interesting. I heard the trees rustle, and my heart skipped a beat. I was shaking. Out walked out Joe I think it was, wearing this:

.com/post/160296858/stabmyback-rickhawk-stabmyback-in-my-book

I looked at him, he was walking towards me, he reminded me of someone but I couldn't place exactly who. I looked at him in fear and he chuckled darkly. "U-Um why am I here?" He looked down at me, considering whether to tell me or not. "I can't tell you." I sighed looking at him pleadingly. "Why not?" He circled around me mockingly. I looked at him, trying to figure out what he was. "A-Are you a vampire or demon?" He looked at me, sternly. "Neither." He simply answered. "Then why are you here?" He smiled, cruelly again like when we first met. "I'm the devil." I stifled a gasp and backed up against a tree. I slid down it, pulling my knees to my chest. "Where the hell am I?" I yelled demandingly. He laughed in amusement. "It doesn't matter, just know your mine." I looked at him in fear again, and anger. "Did I die?" He laughed cruelly, "Not yet, but if you keep annoying me you might." I sighed in defeat. "Are you like the king of this place?" He sighed in annoyance. "Yes. Anymore questions?"

I thought, hard as one question popped into my head. "One more actually. When do I get to leave?" He smiled and walked even closer to me. "Never." I looked at him, I felt frozen, numb. I couldn't grasp the words he just spoke. "Do you want to kill me?" His eyes flashed to a deep shade of black. "No, but I do need to feed, and seeing as your the closest to me, hello my little meal." I stood up quickly, turning to run, but he had already grabbed me, painfully. I looked at him as the tears fell down my cheeks, "Will it hurt?" He sighed as he pulled me into his arms. "No." He tilted my neck to a degree of his liking, brushed his surprisingly soft lips across my neck, it felt like he could break it in one touch. He sunk his teeth into my neck and began to quickly suck, but then he abruptly stopped. I looked at him. "Wait I thought only vampires drank blood." He smiled cruelly at me. "Yeah they do. I was marking you." I was really confused and scared. "M-Marking me?" He smiled as he stood up. "Yes, your mine now." The tears spilled down again, and they blurred my vision, I fell down to the cold, hard dark green grass, crying heavily.

My breath hitched in my throat, felt like the wind was knocked out of me. "I-I'm what?" He smiled, bending down to my level, which was laying helplessly on the ground. I was completely broken now. "Your mine." He groaned in annoyance. "You mortals are so dumb, and you whine literally to get your way, your my slave." I looked at the man, who had just "marked" me. "W-What did I do to you?" He stood up and looked down at me, laying, shaking and terrified out of my mind. "Mortals deserve to be slaves, your all pathetic." I was angry now. For a split second in my life right now I wasn't afraid to stand up for myself. "I am not pathetic! But you are!" I watched in horror as his eyes glowed bright red, and he flung me against a tree. I looked up, and slowly stood. "Normally I would kill a slave for talking to ME like that!" I sat down and sobbed deeply. "Why don't you? I would rather die than have this happen." His eyes turned black again. "No I won't and you wouldn't want me too."

I sighed and looked at him. Trying to figure out who he is. "Yeah I would." He sighed in annoyance. "No you wouldn't, and don't argue with me any further!." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever." He bent down to my level again and glared at me. I looked around, and I saw a sharp looking stick. I grabbed it quickly and ran it across my wrist. I watched in horror as crimson blood trickled down, and it burned painfully. I started screaming, loudly it burned horribly, and it didn't feel good. Joe grabbed my wrist and breathed softly over it, it only burned more, I screamed in pain, He was torturing me. Finally Joe grabbed my wrist, but I pulled away. "I'm not going to make it hurt more, I'll make it go away." I sighed, my wrist felt numb. I slowly gave him my wrist and he kissed it softly the pain magically ceased. "Only a slave's master can end pain or torture." I looked up at him. "Y-Your my master, d-do I-I have to c-call y-you that?" He pulled me onto his lap, reassuringly and stroked my hair. "No." I looked up at him, softly smiled and I got up off his lap. "So do I have to figure out something before I can leave, like in some movies?"

He sighed, "No, it's not like movies this is very real, and you're not dreaming." I knew that already, if I was dreaming running the stick down my wrist wouldn't have been so painful, but since I wasn't dreaming it was very excruciating. "How did I get here then?" He looked up at me, confused, which led me to believe that he didn't know either. "I don't know Caitlyn." I tried to think back all I remember was Mitchie and Shane finding me at the beach.


End file.
